Zoids: A New Beginning
by Yuusha-the-warrior
Summary: This story takes place after the zoids series. Brad has left the Blitz team and they are now looking for a new teammate.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic except for Nick.  
  
"" = Speaking  
  
** = Thoughts  
  
It was a warm day in July and Bit Cloud had just returned from scavenging parts. Dr. Toros walked up to him, a smile on his face.  
  
"Bit, you have a battle tomorrow. It's a one-on-one. The guy's name is Nick and he has a zoid I've never heard of. He's a prospect for the team. We need another person since Brad left and he seems really qualified, but we want to test him in the field. You still get the prize money if you win, but we still fork it over if we lose." He said. Bit hopped out of the jeep and looked at Dr. Toros.  
  
"Okay. What do we know about his weapons or fighting style?" Bit asked. Dr. Toros scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Unfortunately, nothing." Dr. Toros replied with a slight smile on his face. Bit began to walk towards his room. That night, he was too excited to sleep. * Wow! This guy must have a really rare zoid if Doc has never heard of it. * He thought as he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Bit awoke the next morning and walked out into the hangar to check on the Liger 0.  
  
"Hey, Buddy. How's it going?" He asked. The Liger 0 roared in response.  
  
"Good. We have a big battle today." He said. He walked into the command room and was greeted by Leena, Jamie, and Dr. Toros.  
  
"Bit, your battle starts in an hour. We should be going now." Dr. Toros said. They loaded the Liger 0 onto the hover cargo and they set off towards the battlefield. When they arrived, a zoid that looked similar to Brad's Command Wolf was sitting there. It had its distinct differences, but the figure looked almost exactly like it. This zoid was red and orange and had no back mounted cannon. Instead, it had shock cannons similar to those on the Liger 0. Other than that, it didn't appear to have any weapons but Bit knew he had to be careful any ways.  
  
A loud crash was then heard; the judge satellite had landed. He stated what battle mode it was and the rest of the needed information and then started the match. At first neither zoid moved, they wanted to see what the other would do. Then, the enemy zoid disappeared.  
  
"Doc, this guy has cloak engines, I'm going to have to run the scanning program so that I can see him." Bit said, but it was too late. Bit saw a bright light coming towards him at a rate so fast; he couldn't possibly dodge it.  
  
"That looks exactly like the strike laser claw." Bit said to himself. The attack hit him and the Liger 0 froze up, just like it had previous times he had been knocked out of a battle.  
  
"And the winner is.Nick!" The judge declared. The head of the enemy zoid lowered to the ground and a guy, who was obviously Nick, jumped out. He was about 5'11" and he had blue spiky hair. He walked over to the cockpit of the Liger 0 that was lying on the ground and opened it.  
  
"Jeez, I thought it would be harder to beat and Ultimate X but I guess I was wrong. Me and my Fire Wolf kicked your butt." He said with a laugh. Bit got out of the cockpit and began surveying the damage the Liger 0.  
  
"What move was that you finished me off with anyway?" Bit asked curiously. He thought it was the strike laser claw but he wasn't fully sure.  
  
"It's called the strike laser claw. The Liger 0 has one too, just like he has the same shock cannons. I got the cloak generator after I battled a team of rich boys with HellCats. They figured they'd just buy new zoids anyway. I'll pay for the damages to the Liger with the prize money I just earned" Nick replied. Bit smiled and thanked him. They then proceeded to load their zoids onto the hover cargo and Nick and Dr. Toros went into negotiations. "What are your conditions?" Dr. Toros asked. They sat across the table from each other, both trying to stare the other one down without success.  
  
"The team gets their own mechanic. I hate going into places to get my zoid fixed, I prefer someone I know to do it instead." He replied, not taking his eyes off of Dr. Toros'.  
  
"Fine, you're in charge of hiring the mechanic. Welcome to the Blitz team."  
  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic. I'm sorry it's so short but it is my first one. I want to get a few reviews to see what I need to change before I start the second one. 


End file.
